1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generator for producing a specially coded signal for transmitting information with a high reliability. The signal generator is suitable for use, for example, in the remote control of an apparatus by means of light or supersonic wave.
2. Background
Kazumi KAWASHIMA, one of the inventors of the present invention developed a signal generator for producing a pulse signal for the remote control of an electric apparatus such as the channel selector and sound volume controller of a television receiver. That prior signal generator was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,473. A problem associated with that signal generator is that when channels of a large channel number are included within its designed capability, the circuit configuration becomes very complicated.